Collateral Damage/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene The screen fades in to Daniels looking at the rearview mirror from the passenger side of the jeep. Zussman drives the jeep through the ruins of Aachen as another jeep drives behind them. They pass by two American soldiers lifting a dead body and placing it in a pile with the other dead soldiers. Daniels and Zussman ride up to an Allied checkpoint which lets them pass. Daniels: (narrating) ''We thought with the liberation of Paris, we'd be one step closer to home. But, our troubles are just beginnin'. We're fightin' in a city now. Aachen. Krauts got a death grip on it and for good reason. We're drillin' a hole clear through their Western border. Davis has us going block by block, house by house. Knock 'em all down, he calls it. Turner and Pierson ain't seen eye to eye since we got here. The grind's takin' a toll on us all. ''Daniels and Zussman park their jeep at a supply stop and get out of their vehicle. Zussman: Time for more beans and bullets. Up ahead, Zussman catches Turner and Pierson in a heated argument. Turner: (shouting) If I tell you to do it, it is the goddamn mission! Pierson and Turner stop their argument and turn to look at Zussman. Pierson: Hey, pick up the pace! We gotta hit CP by nightfall. Aiello carries an envelope over to Daniels and drops it on a crate that Daniels is carrying. Aiello: Hey, found this lyin' around. It's from your girl. Daniels: (annoyed) Thought I told you not to go through my things. Aiello: What kind of chump doesn't open a sugar report? Stiles walks over to Daniels and Aiello, looking at the envelope. Stiles: Uh, the kind who thinks it's a Dear John. See the address? She wrote "Daniels", not "Red". Only one reason to be so formal. (to Daniels) Hate to say it. I think she's cutting you loose. Or hey, maybe it's like Schrodinger's letter. You know? You don't open it, she's still your girl. Daniels walks away with the crate. Aiello slaps Stiles in the back of his helmet. Aiello: Maybe, it's just liek Schrodinger's letter...What's wrong with you? Stiles: What?! Turner walks up to them, clearly enraged by his previous argument with Pierson. Turner: (screaming) ''Quit screwing around! We hit the State Theater at 0730 tomorrow. ''Turner walks away, leaving the squad silent. Zussman whistles. Zussman: Everybody's got their limits. Everybody. Zussman, Stiles, and Aiello walk away, leaving Daniels alone with Hazel's letter. Daniels: (narrating) ''True or not, Hazel, I gotta believe you still love me if I'm gonna stay strong. ''The screen cuts to black. Gameplay COLLATERAL DAMAGE October 18, 1944 Aachen, Germany The screen cuts to various shots as the 1st Infantry Division runs and guns in a firefight amid Daniels' heavy breathing. Turner: Let's go, let's go! Pierson: Come on, Daniels! Daniels follows Pierson to a sandbag emplacement, but trips and falls. Zussman reaches over the emplacement and grabs Daniels' hand. Zussman: Daniels, I got you! Zussman helps Daniels' over the emplacement with the rest of the squad. Zussman: KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN! Stiles: Goddamn it! We keep crushing 'em and they keep coming back! Daniels: We can't hold the plaza much longer! Pierson: Artillery's on its way, they're saying ten minutes, tops. Stiles: Might as well be ten hours! Lieutenant Turner, we need tank support now! Pierson: The tanks are covering our flank! Turner: Everybody pipe down and let me think, goddamn it! Zussman: SIR, WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK! Turner: Alright, Daniels, you and Aiello go with Pierson and call it in. Move! Covering fire! Pierson: Alright, let's go! Daniels, get to the field phone! Daniels, Aiello, and Zussman make a run for the field phone. Daniels: I'm goin'! Daniels makes his way over to the field phone by a building and starts using it. Pierson slides over to Daniels. Pierson: Daniels, phone! Daniels: (hands phone over) ''Here ya go, Sarge! '''Pierson:' (on phone) ''Dagwood White 2/7 to Villain! We're drawing fire! Requesting immediate support to phase line 2, over! '''Perez:' Copy that, but we'll be leaving our flank exposed, over! Pierson: Alright, just get your asses here as soon as you can! Perez: Understood. Working on it, over. Pierson: And make it quick! These Paks are tearin' us apart! Over and out! Pierson hands the phone back to Daniels, who puts it away. The camera zooms out overhead from Daniels' POV into a map of Aachen indicating Turner's and Perez's positions. '' '''Perez:' Alright, boys. We're rerouting to the Stadt Theater! The First Platoon needs us! Enemy dispositions, unknown. Switching to radio and intercom. The camera zooms in on Perez's POV. Perez puts on his tank helmet. Driver: Radio master on. Perez: Rabson, we're taking a right to cut back to the theater. Rabson: Right ahead. Roger that, Perez. Perez: '''Abrams, Pool, hold position here with Second Platoon and cover this flank until we get back. '''Abrams: Copy that. Pool: You got it, Perez. Perez: Everyone stay sharp, watch the windows for infantry! Alright, Rbason, let's move! Perez and his crew drive their tank behind Rabson's tank through the ruins and streets of the city towards Turner's position. Rabson: Hey, I got movement. Right side. Our boys at the theater are dealing with the same shit we are. The second we sweep out the Germans, more rush back in. Perez: We're on their turf now. Whole different ballgame. Rabson: They want a bloodbath, that's what we'll give 'em. They don't have a chance in hell. Perez: That's now how they see it. The tanks come upon a Panzerschreck crew. Perez: Panzerschreck crew! The tanks take out the German crew in the building and move on, encountering more German resistance. Rabson: Kraut infantry a block down! Small arms fire! They're assaulting our guys! The tank fires its main gun. Loader: Reloading! Load in the breech! Rabson: Fire at will! Panzerchreck soldiers fire from a building in front of the tanks. Perez: Panzerschreck front! Look up! The tanks eliminate the Panzerschreck team in the building and continue on, meeting more German enemies. Perez: Panzerschreck right! Pierson: (over radio) Dagwood White 2/7 to Villain. What is your location?! Perez: Inbound. Pushing through resistance on your west flank. Over. Pierson: Hurry up, Perez! Over and out. Perez: '''Rabson, First Platoon's taking heavy fire. '''Rabson: Alright, get the lead out! Rabson's tank moves up far ahead of Perez enough to lose sight of them. Perez: Rabson, slow down, I can't see you. Rabson: Got eyes on the cathedral. We're almost there. Perez drives up ahead enough to see Rabson's tank once again. A German Panzer tank appears to the right of the tanks in some ruins. Perez: Panzer! Right side! Right side! The Panzer tank fires its main gun through Rabson's hull. Perez: Rabson? Rabson's tank moves backwards away from the Panzer. The Panzer emerges from the ruins and aims its main cannon at Rabson's tank. Rabson: Fire in the hull! Hatches! Shit! Get out! Get out! Soldier: Shit! No, no! The Panzer tank fires its cannon, destroying Rabson's tank completely. Perez: Rabson! No! Loader: Perez, can't penetrate that Panzer's front armor. Gotta flank it. Perez: Copy that. Moving around. Perez's tank fires its machine gun at the German tank. Perez: 'MG's useless against their tank! ''Perez moves his tank around to try and flank the Panzer. '''Loader: Panzer, right side! Perez: Lost visual on the enemy! Gotta find him! Perez's tank flanks around to the Panzer tank's rear and fires off a shot on its weak spot. Perez: Perfect hit! Perez's tank fires off one more round at the Panzer tank's rear and destroys it for good. Perez: Enemy tank is down! (over radio) Rabson, come in. Rabson, can you hear me? (no response) Christ. Rabson, I'm sorry. Perez's tank continues onward to Turner's squad at their position. The tank crew hears the sound of another tank. Loader: You hear that? A German Tiger tank emerges from a ruined building right into the Sherman's path. Loader: Tank! Tank! Driver: Fuck, it's a Tiger! Perez: Lure it back! We need to hit its flanks! Perez's crew drives their tank backwards and around the corners of ruined buildings. Another Panzer tank shows up. Perez: We got another Panzer here too! Loader: Panzer smacking us from the right! Perez: Panzer right! Stay out of his kill range! Perez and his crew drive their tank around to flank the German tanks. Perez: Where are they?! Not seeing 'em anywhere! I don't see the enemy armor! Lost track of the enemy! We have to find him! I don't see him! Lost visual on the enemy! Gotta find him! I don't see the enemy armor! Loader: Panzer! Right side! Perez's crew fire the main cannon at the Panzer and hit it effectively. Perez: Nailed him! Straight shot! Good hit! Didn't hit 'em! The Tiger opens fire on Perez's tank. Perez: Tiger's hitting us from the left side! Loader: We're getting beat up! Perez's crew fires on one of the German tanks, destroying it in the process. Perez: Perfect hit! Armor down! Panzer's (Tiger's) still in the area. We're not leaving 'til we kill that last tank! Perez and his crew destroy the last German tank in the area. Perez: '''Got the bastard! Move up the hill, where the Tiger came in. Theater should be over the rise. '''Pierson: (over radio) Dagwood White 2/7 to Villain. We can't hold out much longer! Perez: Villain to Dagwood White 2/7. Rabson is down. It's just us now. We're on our way. (to crew) Let's go! Gotta climb! Perez's tank climbs over the hill and encounters German infantry firing on them. Loader: Repairing what I can down here. Perez: The theater's just around the corner! Perez and his crew reach the first of the Paks and the theater. German armor can be seen opening fire on Turner's position. Perez: Take out those Paks hitting the theater! Driver: There's the theater! Looks like Turner's squad is in the shit! We've got German armor here! Perez: Take out that Panzer tank, now! Perez's crew destroys one of the German tanks and continues to destroy more of the German attackers. Perez: Enemy tank destroyed! Incoming enemy vehicles! Take 'em out! Infantry and Panzerschrek. Apartments. Dead ahead! They're pulling back! Keep on 'em! Almost there! Mop up the stragglers! Panzerschrek launchers, in front! Perez and his crew finish off the last of the German infantry. Perez: Anyone got eyes on more targets? Driver: Not seeing anything. I think we're clear. That's all of them! The camera switches out of Perez's POV and back over to Daniels' POV. Daniels listens in on the radio to Perez. Perez: Villain to Dagwood White 2/7, plaza is clear, repeat, plaza is clear! Daniels: Appreciate the assist, sir! Dagwood White out! Turner and the rest of the squad rally up on Daniels' position. Turner: Alright, Perez is going to hold position at the theater to cover our flank. We need to push towards the Hotel Allendorf without armored support. Let's move. Zussman: Alright, let's do this. The squad moves out towards the hotel. Turner: The hotel has been a Nazi stronghold for weeks. We need to capture it to take the city. Zussman: Be a lot easier if we had a couple tanks with us. Turner: Perez needs to hold this ground. We're the spearhead on this one, Private. Pierson: Eyes up. Turner: Check the windows! Eyes on those storefronts! Zussman: Something's wrong. It's too quiet. Daniels: Just keep sharp. Turner: Stay calm. Stick to cover. A German machine gun opens fire on the squad in the street. Pierson: MG! Get off the street! Turner: Push forward and find an opening! Pierson: Shop on the right! Get inside! Daniels and the team enter the shop and encounter German soldiers who ambush them. Zussman: Ambush! Take cover! The squad eliminates the German ambush. Turner: We're clear! Zussman: Stairs are a no-go. Stiles: We sure as hell can't go back into the street! Turner: This wall looks weak. Daniels, use your launcher to clear a path! Daniels: Get back! Daniels picks up a rocket launcher and fires at the wall, destroying it and allowing the squad to continue. German troops appear on the other side, stumbling and wounded by the explosion. Turner: There's movement! Pierson: Enemy troops! Take 'em out! Keep pushing! Keep movin'! Daniels eliminates the Germans as the squad moves up. Turner: Okay, we're clear. Stay alert. The squad sees another area up ahead. Pierson: There she is, boys. Krauts' last stand. Turner: Daniels, take a closer look. Daniels: Yessir. Daniels grabs his binoculars and scans the area. Daniels: Seems pretty quiet. But, that probably ain't a good thing. Turner: Daniels, what do you see? Daniels looks up at the skies. Daniels: Skies look clear. Guess our bombers did their run. Pierson: You takin' in the sights, Private? What the hell you lookin' at? Daniels trains his binoculars on the hotel. Daniels: '''I got eyes on the hotel. No troops on the balcony. Not seeing 'em anywhere else either. Must be holed up inside, reinforcin' their defenses. They're bettin' it all on this place. '''Pierson: Then, we should be able to get close without too much resistance. Daniels: But once we hit the hotel, we gotta be prepared for the worst. Turner: We'll need to take the apartment first. Could be swarming with Krauts. We're gonna sweep it to cover our rear, then advance to the hotel. Fall in! Pierson: Daniels, Zussman, take point. Let's go! Daniels puts away his binoculars and the team moves up to the apartment. Turner: Stay alert. Those apartments could be crawling with the enemy. Pierson: More like the whole two blocks. The squad sweeps through the apartment from the basement to the top. The team comes upon another weak wall and a rocket launcher. Pierson: We're clear. Turner: Move up. Stay alert. Daniels, we need that launcher again. Daniels: Watch the back blast! Daniels fires the rocket launcher and makes a smoky hole in the wall. The team moves through the hole out into the other side. Zussman: I can't see anything. The squad encounters German soldiers opening fire on them. Pierson: Germans across! Take 'em out! Zussman: Path is blocked! Gotta sweep those Krauts! Can't see them! Turner: Stay down! Pierson: Smoke's clearing. Get ready to fire! Turner: More coming! Heads down! There's more! Find cover! The squad exchanges fire with the Germans until they eliminate the last one. Turner: We're clear! Rally up over here! The team gathers around Turner by a door. Turner: Roger, take point and secure the next room. Roger: Yes sir! Roger tries to open the door only to find it blocked. Roger: Door's blocked. We're gonna have to squeeze through. Daniels: Looks awful tight. Aiello: '''I'm not sure I can make it. '''Daniels: Shoulda' layed off the corn beef. Aiello: (sarcastically) ''Real funny. ''Daniels squeezes through the door and sees Roger come upon a German soldier. Roger: Shit! Shit! German soldiers appear and fire on the team. Daniels: Krauts are everywhere! The squad opens fire until the last German soldier is dead. Turner: Okay, we good? Pierson: Good enough. The squad moves up to a window overlooking the hotel. Turner: Hotel's right there. Keep quiet 'til we hit 'em. Okay, let's go! (kicks door open) Down the stairs! The squad runs down the stairs and advances on the hotel. A German truck is blocking the way. Aiello: That truck's blocking our path. Turner: We'll push it. Aiello, pop the break and steer. Rest of you, put your backs into it. Aiello: You got it. Zussman: Daniels, need your help. Daniels and the team work together to move the truck with great difficulty. Daniels: Ugh, son of a bitch. Stiles: Tires still look good. AIello: It's got some gas. Battery works. We need a ride outta here. Lieutenant, I think I could hotwire it. Stiles: '''Big surprise there. '''Aiello: Shove it, College. The truck is pushed forward far enough for the team to advance. Turner: Okay, let's move. Get ready, boys. The squad comes upon a weak wall of the hotel and a rocket launcher. Turner: One more wall. Daniels, punch through it. Pierson: Knock 'em all down, right? Daniels: Keep clear! Daniels takes out the rocket launcher and destroys the wall allowing the team to enter. Pierson: Push in! Keep moving! The squad enters the lobby and encoutners fierce German resistance. Turner: We need to clear the lobby! Zussman, take right! Aiello, left with me! Stiles, second floor with Pierson! Stiles: Will do! Aiello: On it! Pierson: They're dug in by the main staircase, far side! Turner: MGs on the stairs, too! Push around to their flanks! Aiello: Damn! They're all over the place! Stiles: Move to the back hallway downstairs! Get to that back hallway downstairs, Daniels! Zussman: We have to reach that back hallway, Daniels! The squad deals with the German defenders until they're all eliminated. Pierson: Lobby is clear! Stiles: '''Hope that's all of them. '''Zussman: Everyone on Turner! The squad regroups over to Turner by a set of doors. Turner: Second Platoon is sweeping the upper floors. We need to secure the basement. On me. (kicks doors open) Everyone stay close. The squad heads down the stairs to the basement. Aiello: Hey, Stiles. Found a little hiding spot for you. Stiles: Screw off. Pierson: Can it. Turner: Daniels, get the door. Daniels opens the door into a darkened room. The squad enters with flashlights on. Pierson: Lights on. The squad hears German voices in the room. Turner: Sounds like a kid. Daniels, still got that chocolate bar? Daniels: Yes sir. Daniels holds an unwrapped chocolate bar in his hand and motions for the German civilians to come out of hiding. Daniels: Bet y'all are hungry. Go on, take it. A young German girl names Anna runs out from behind some barrels towards Daniels. An older woman named Erica runs out with a rifle in her hand. Erica: Anna! Pierson: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Turner holds back Pierson from firing. Turner: It's alright, it's alright! (to Germans) We're not gonan hurt you, we're not gonna hurt you. Turner holds up his hand to Erica, who lowers her rifle. Erica: No food, my sister, please, help us. Pierson: No, no, Kraut reinforcements'll be here any minute. We don't have time to be babysittin' civilians. Turner: There's only two of them. Zussman: Sir, you better come see this. Zussman shows several German civilians hiding behind a tarp. Pierson: (frustrated) ''Ahh, just perfect. ''Pierson sits down. Turner: Shit. (paused) ''We passed that truck a few hundred yards back. We can drive it back here and we can get 'em all out. '''Pierson:' (shakes head) ''With all due respect, our mission was to secure this hotel. ''Erica and Anna speak to each other in German and then Erica speaks to Pierson in German. Pierson: (loudly) ''I don't speak German. ''Zussman interjects and speaks to Erica. Zussman: (in German) I speak a little German. Don't worry. It'll be okay. Pierson stands up and turns to Zussman with a surprised look on his face. Pierson: You speak German? When the hell were you gonna tell us that? Zussman: I wasn't. Turner: Alright, we're gonna get these people out of here. Daniels, Aiello, you take that truck, rendezvous with us on the West side of the hotel. Get moving! Pierson: Hmm. Makes me wonder what else you're hidin' from us, Herr Zussman. Zussman: (defensively) ''Cut me some slack, Sarge. '''Pierson:' Ehh...not on your life, Private, not on your life. Daniels and Aiello head back up to the surface. Aiello: Looks like it's you and me, Daniels. Can't believe Zussman didn't tell us he spoke Kraut. Daniels: His family's German-Jewish. He just didn't want anyone to know about the German part yet. Aiello: I guess we all got something we ain't proud of. Can't believe we gotta worry 'bout a bunch of Krauts. Daniels: They got a kid in there. Old folks too. Aiello: Can't save everybody. Daniels: They're civilians. We send 'em to the rear. That's what we do. Aiello: Yeah, yeah... Daniels and Aiello run out of the hotel with other 1st Infantry soldiers and return to the truck. Aiello: There's the truck! Come on! Okay, just need a minute to get this baby started. Daniels: Alright, we'll cover you. Aiello enters the German truck and tries to hotwire it in order to get it started. Daniels and the soldiers stand guard. Soldier: Movement in those buildings across the street. Germans incoming! German reinforcements arrive and attack the 1st Infantry Division. Soldier: Panzerschreck! Daniels: '''Get it movin'! '''Aiello: Never started a Kraut truck before! The platoon defends themselves against the German onslaught. German halftracks approach. Daniels: Multiple APCs incoming! Sldier: '''Take cover! '''Aiello: It's a shitstorm out there! Daniels: We can't stay here! You gotta hurry! Aiello: I need more time! Soldier: Halftrack on the right side of the plane! After eliminating the last of the German attackers, Aiello succeeds in getting the truck started and Daniels climbs on. Aiello drives the truck around to the West side of the hotel where the civilians and the rest of the squad are waiting. Turner: LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! Aiello: Sir, we gotta move! Reinforcements are on the way! Turner nods. Erica walks out towards the truck and notices that Anna is missing. She runs back inside to find the girl. Erica: Anna! ANNA! Pierson holds up his hand to stop her. Pierson: Hold on, where ya going? Erica yells out in German. Pierson: What's she saying? Zussman: She thinks her sister went back to the basement. Pierson: Well then, that's where she's stayin'. We gotta get these people outta here. Come on. Pierson tries to force Erica on the truck, before Daniels speaks to Turner. Daniels: Lieutenant, let me go. Pierson: Nobody's going! Turner: You got two minutes. Zussman: I'm going with you. Turner: Nope, just Daniels. Zussman: It's too dangerous! Turner: I need everyone here to cover the perimeter. Zussman: (slight pause) Yes sir. Turner: ''(to Daniels) You get back here fast. '''Daniels:' Will do, sir. Daniels runs back inside the hotel and makes his way down to the basement to search for Anna. He opens a door to find a surprised German soldier on the other side. Daniels: Shit! The German soldier attacks Daniels and knocks aside his rifle. Daniels and the German soldier struggle to the ground before Daniels wrests the MP-40 out of the German's hands and punches him. The German soldier flips Daniels over and punches him. Daniels blocks his punch and grabs his knife, stabbing the German in the side just as another German soldier arrives. Daniels pushes the first soldier off him and grabs his sidearm to shoot the second German soldier. The second German soldier knocks the pistol out of Daniels' hand, but Daniels kicks the second soldier's knee and punches him back. Two more German troops arrive, forcing Daniels to run for the basement door and close it. He locks the door and narrowly misses the German soldiers' gunfire. But, Daniels loses his balance and falls backward down the stairs. Daniels: Oh, fuck! Gotta find Anna. Anna, where are you? Anna? She's gotta be here somewhere. Hope she didn't go upstairs. Daniels searches every hiding spot through the basement for Anna. Finally, he finds her hiding with her doll. Anna gasps and recoils at the sight of Daniels. Daniels: Hey, kiddo. Let's get you back to your sis. Come here. Daniels holds out his arms to Anna, who hesitantly lets Daniels carry her. They hear German soldiers having reached the basement and searching for Daniels. Daniels has to hide and stick to the shadows to avoid being detected. Daniels: Shh. It's alright. I'll protect you. You're doin' great. Daniels carries Anna in his arms out of the cellar and into the hallway, but then notices more German soldiers appear in the hallway. Daniels finds a door into another room and hides himself and Anna. Daniels: Fuck, Fuck! Daniels notices that Anna dropped her doll between the doorway and the wall. He looks back and forth at the doll and the Germans. He sees the German soldiers being commanded by their leader to search the upper levels. Anna lets out a squeal, which the German officer notices. The officer then looks down and sees Anna's doll. Just as it seems that Daniels and Anna will be discovered, the officer hears his own men call out to him for help. The officer runs towards his troops, leaving Daniels and Anna undetected. Daniels picks up Anna's doll and gives it back to her. Daniels: You're doing great. Almost there. Just need you to be brave a little longer. Daniels carries Anna back up the stairs to the main level, where he hears gunfire taking place and sees German Wehrmacht running past the doorway. Daniels: I got you. Where do they keep comin' from? We gotta keep movin'. You're gonna be fine. Don't worry. Daniels notices that the blown-out hole he made earlier has collapsed. Daniels: 'Won't make it out through there. Shit! We're almost out. ''Daniels carries Anna out the entrance to see his comrades running towards him. '''Soldier: He's one of ours! Daniels? We need to get the hell outta here! Get her to the truck! We got this covered! Yessir! Time to clean house! Krauts are falling back! Lobby's nearly secured! Hotel's almost ours! We've taken the lobby! We've secured the hotel! Krauts are gone! Hotel is ours! Daniels runs with Anna in his arms towards the waiting German transport and his squad. Aiello: Christ, it's Daniels! Stiles: Daniels? Get over here! Daniels lets Anna down and Erica runs over to her, hugging her tightly. Erica: 'Anna! ''(to Daniels) Thank you. Erica and Anna converse in German, while Turner and Pierson look on. '''Pierson: (impatient) ''Okay, they can take it from here. Let's go. ''Pierson walks away before Turner speaks up. Turner: We're escorting them and that's final. Pierson stops and turns back to face Turner. Zussman: Pierson's right, sir. If we go with them, chances are they'll draw fire. Seems like a risky move. Turner: (harshly) ''Private Zussman, we are clearing this street and then getting them out! Understood? '''Zussman:' I understand, sir. I just think they might be safer on their own. Pierson: And if we let the Germans reoccupy this hotel, every squad that comes through here will be in danger. Turner: This isn't Kasserine. We have the upper hand. Now, get them on the truck. Pierson: (shrugs) It's your show. Gunshots ring out and ricochet off the truck. The squad gets to cover. German infantry appear with their vehicles and attack dogs. Turner: Defensive positions! We gotta clear this street! Stiles: Enemy vehicles! More coming in! Pierson: Hold your ground! Keep firing! The squad defends their position until the last of the German attackers is dead. Stiles: We clear? Zussman: It's all quiet. Garden's clear! Turner: Street's clear. Everyone okay? Pierson: Everyone accounted for! Daniels and Zussman runs over to the truck carrying the civilians and lower the gate. Zussman speaks to the civilians. Zussman: (in German) Can any of you drive a truck? We need a driver! One of the civilians stands up and volunteers. '' '''Zussman:' Alright, come one. Zussman helps him out the back of the truck. More German gunfire erupts. Stiles: Look out! Daniels turns around to see two German soldiers firing on the truck. The camera moves in slow-motion as Daniels shoots down the attackers with his pistol. The camera returns to normal speed as the Americans lower their weapons. Aiello: They shot up the truck! Anna screams as Daniels sees Erica collapse with a gunshot in her torso. Zussman checks on Erica for any signs of life. Zussman: She's gone. Pierson slams on the truck, signalling the driver to take the truck out of the area. Pierson: Go on, GO! Turner: What the hell are you doing? Pierson: Following orders. Everybody back to the hotel! Move, move, move! The squad watches as the German truck drives off with Anna screaming for Erica. Pierson stops Turner from moving in the truck's direction. Pierson: Hey, there's nothing we can do. Turner looks at Pierson and then back at the truck as Pierson walks away. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts